Ally the Criminal
ąℓℓγ ɧεąŗŧş <3 is a russian beast and she wants to take over! Theres a girl in cityscape who is out to kill every seagull and eagle she sees. She teams up with other russian spammers and kills her friends. Don't be fooled She will suck you in because she is very manipulating. Behind the good looks there is a very evil person out to kill every seagull and eagle in town! How do we stop her? Her weakness is spamming, she can't spam and she usually lags when her friends spam. So spam her to death every time you see her. Kill ąℓℓγ ɧεąŗŧş <3 I fucking love the way you think you can fool others just like this :) Bitch bitch bitch bitch. Okay, I am going to put my story on here because I am uberpissed at how there's only 2 sides to the story, like, come on guys, this case isn't just black and white (much like this picture >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>)! I think there is a compromise about Ally Hearts. Firstly, seaguls and eagles have been the most vulnerable birds in this game, and are targetted by countless people in the region. I should know, I, myself, am a former eagle, and since transferring to robin, have realized that these two species are my main, easiest targets to take down on a city raid. They have always been terrorized, why jump now? In my opinion, I think whoever made this page has a grudge on Ally and Ally only. You let all the other spammers and killers free, why not Ally? Secondly, spamming? Psh, not a problem at all! With the_hater and all circuiting the 'scapes, I really don't think some Russian spammer associates are going to affect much. In-game, I really don't think Ally is a threat. But, I feel differently of Ally's activity on the wikia. Vandalizing important pages of other popular individuals and parties alike, replacing all content with pictures of her? I find that disrespectful to those who could've been a huge support to her before, and it was a pig-headed move. Though, I am glad to say that the vandalism seems to have ceased. Thank you for reading my rant. ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ PS, I personally did a survey of who knows and dislikes Ally Hearts, half the people have no idea who she is, and a quarter of them had nothing against her. I really think you're over reacting. I don't think that Ally should be a threat to anyone, I have forgiven her for vandalising the DL page, but otherwise Ally is a nice person, who deserves others and my respect. ~Firewolf I agree with Firewolf. ~Aura hmm who did make this page ...? The mystery deepens. Ally <3 Someone with this IP address: 90.218.107.17 Hope that helped in any way lol... ~Aura Can I know who wrote the second paragraph of details of Ally Hearts? You mean the how can we stop her? idk. ~Aura You fucking made a surveey on me? grrr ok bitch don't lie you made it seem like you liked me and when i asked you out you made me look stupid .-. I hate perfect people :/ I don't mean any harm! Also, who're you, IP address 90.218.107.17? ~Aura В.путин - вор!!! ХАХХАХАХА!!! Суки:) Уходите прочь из Города 1, и всё будет ок! <33 вор <33 Basically. Im ąℓℓγ ɧεąŗŧş <З and i hate the way people are always picking on me. Like Grey. I think it's him who makes bad stuff about me and im not a prostitute. ____________________________________ ----I think , ally hearts is good girl. I don't why always she is getting humiliated in flb . Its unjustice! Good look too you, ally. And russian spammer is fair player who hate all cheaters and stupid angry killer in this game. Ally hearts is one of more who can understand it. The rest are bunch of idiots and haters and nationalists who are opposed to Russian without reason. ____________________________________ Category:FLAB Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Redemption court Category:Fair player